Adam Warlock
Adam Warlock je člověk, ale není to obyčejný člověk, je tím čím se lidé mohou jednou stát, mnohem vyšší vývojový stupeň lidské rasy, procházející svou vlastní evolucí na cestě k dokonalosti. Je velmi silný, nesmírně mocný a ohromně inteligentní. Nejspíš žádný jiný hrdina nezachránil vesmír tolikrát jako právě Adam. Původ Adam Warlock byl stvořen skupinou vědců nazývající se Enclave v jejich tajné základně, komplexu zvaném Beehive (dalo by se přeložit jako včelín, včelí úl). Ti chtěly vytvořit dokonalého člověka, vrchol lidské evoluce a pak ho zotročit a použít jako svého dokonalého vojáka. Výsledkem byl Him (přeložit se to dá jako On), až později si zvolil jméno Adam Warlock. Byl stvořen jako dospělý bez vědomostí o světě či sobě samém. Jeho tvůrci se jej pokusili ovládnout, ale jejich dokonalý člověk byl dalece nad jejich schopnosti, osvobodil se z jejich vlivu, prolámal a probojoval se na svobodu. Historie Charakter Adam Warlock je hrdina. Je ochotný bojovat za dobrou věc a postavit se zlu kdekoliv na něj narazí bez ohledu na vlastní riziko. Strach ani pochyby si nepřipouští a je schopen postavit se jakékoliv hrozbě bez ohledu na její moc či rozsah. Mnohokrát umřel za dobrou věc, ale vždy se znovuzrodil aby se znovu postavil hrozbám celého vesmíru (definitivně byl zničen teprve když zničil kamenů nekonečna). Nicméně umí být i tvrdý a nelítostný a pro dosažení svých cílů je schopen téměř čehokoliv. Věří, že někdy je potřeba udělat menší zlo pro větší dobro, je schopen obětovat jednotlivce za kolektiv a vždy se rozhoduje chladně a racionálně bez ohledu na vlastní city. Je klidný, chladný a rozvážný. Je také velice tvrdý s malým pochopením pro slabosti, ať už své či cizí a empatie není jeho silnou stránkou. Čímž občas, možná nevědomky, ubližuje lidem kolem sebe. U Warlocka je dobře patrný postupný vývoj jeho charakteru, zpočátku je ztracený, nešťastný a bezradný, jelikož se zrodil jako dospělý, ale bez zkušeností a vědomostí. Také velice osamělý, bez rodiny, přátel ve světě kde není nikdo jeho druhu, nikdo kdo by se mu podobal a mohl jej pochopit. Později najde svůj směr a smysl života, stane se hrdinou a této cesty se drží ze všech sil, vždy dělá co považuje za správné a svět vidí černobíle. Ačkoliv ze své cesty hrdiny nesejde, později se stává chladným, manipulativním a cynickým. Také je poměrně dost arogantní, dokonce i na bohy a abstraktní entity hledí jako na sobě rovné, na druhou stranu mnoho z nich jej respektuje a naslouchá mu. Má však i svou temnou stránku, která hluboko v něm dříme a ač se s ní snaží bojovat občas vypluje na povrch. Také má silnou touhu po větší moci. Díky tomu je pro něj velice snadné sklouznout ze své cesty hrdiny, což už se nejednou stalo. Warlock, ač měl přátele i lásky je ve skutečnosti velice osamělou existencí, jelikož neexistuje nikdo jemu podobný, tedy snad až na Thanose. Vztah Adama s Thanosem je složitý, jsou to úhlavní nepřátelé, ale zároveň častí spojenci a někdy dokonce i přátelé. Navzájem se respektují a nejednou si pomohli, přesto proti sobě často bojují a společně se i zabili. Je mezi nimi minimálně porozumění: oba jsou unikátní - jediní svého druhu, tolik podobní a rozdílní zároveň jako dvě strany jedné mince. Nejsou to smrtelníci ani bohové, ani kosmické entity, jsou něco mezi tím vším. Schopnosti Adam disponuje opravdu rozsáhlým repertoárem schopností, který z něj dělá jednoho z nejvšestranějších a nejmocnějších (ne-li nejmocnější) hrdinů. Je schopen se vyrovnaně měřit i s Thanosem či stát proti mnohonásobné přesile padouchů a/nebo hrdinů a vyjít z takového boje vítězně. Evoluční kokon Warlock je schopen kolem sebe vytvořit kokon z neznámé hmoty, většinou to použije jako svou poslední obranu. Kokon se zdá být nezničitelný, zatím nic jej nedokázalo poškodit a uzavře se během pár vteřin. Nicméně po uzavření do kokonu Adam upadne do kómatického spánku, během něhož se jeho tělo mění a on přechází na vyšší vývojovou úroveň. Po probuzení se z kokonu vynoří dokonalejší než předtím, většinou s novými schopnostmi navíc. Evoluční se může spustit i automaticky pokud je Warlock smrtelně zraněn. Pokud je z kokonu předčasně probuzen, je dočasně zesláblý a může trpět i ztrátou paměti. Nesmrtelnost Adam sice může umřít, ale pouze přechodně, sama Smrtpřiznala, že je jeho duše příliš silná a ona ji nedokáže v říši mrtvých udržet. Pokud je Warlock zabit, tak se znovuzrodí. Nicméně sám tohle dlouhou dobu netušil. Definitivně zemřel teprve po zničení kamenů nekonečna Kosmické povědomí Adam disponuje schopností jakéhosi napojení na vesmír, díky čemuž některé věci prostě ví, aniž by se je musel učit. Dokáže vycítit anomálie, hrozby a disharmonie napříč celým vesmírem. Zná základy fungování vesmíru i multiversa, včetně různých entit a jejich rolí. Dokáže detekovat všechny teleporty,prostorové brány i červí díry a to v celém vesmíru najednou. Také má zcela unikátní schopnost nalézt přirozené warpové body, díky kterým dokáže cestovat vesmírem bez plýtvání vlastních sil a navíc tento způsob cestování nelze lokalizovat. Kosmická nedotknutelnost Tato schopnost je velice tajemná a těžko říct jaká je její podstata, jak funguje a jaký je její rozsah. Nejpravděpodobnější vysvětlení je, že je Adam pevněji svázán s realitou, či je naopak od reality odpoután. Telepatie Warlock je velice mocný telepat, dokáže číst a ovlivňovat myšlenky jiných, dokonce je i zcela ovládnout. Také má extrémně silnou telepatickou obranu. Psychokineze Warlock ovládá různé psychické schopnosti, má velmi silnou telekinezi, ovládá astrální cestování i boj, umí vystřelovat výboje psychické energie, vytvářet telekinetické a psyonické štíty a pravděpodobně má i mnoho dalších psychických dovedností. Absolutně neutrální Adam Warlock, když měl v rukou Infinity Gauntlet se chtěl stát Bohem a věřil, že Bůh má být mimo koncepty zla a dobra, pomocí Gauntletu ze sebe tedy vypudil svou dobrou i zlou stránku, díky čemuž od té doby stojí mimo koncepty zla a dobra. Tyto jeho aspekty však procitly k vlastnímu životu a staly se z nich Magus a Goddess, kteří mu pak způsobily mnoho potíží. Přestože ze sebe vypudil svou dobrou stránku, stále je hrdinou, snad jen tvrdším a chladnějším než dřív. Tato schopnost mu mimo jiné zajišťuje imunitu proti zbraním a schopnostem zaměřeným na zlo či dobro. Později se mu však povedlo Maguse i Goddess do sebe zpět absorbovat a stal se opět sám sebou. Léčení Adam má, jako avatar života, ohromné zásoby životní energie, dokáže ji předávat jiným bytostem a tím je velice efektivně uzdravovat, dokáže velice rychle vyléčit i ty nejtěžší zranění. Imunita na Infinity gemy Když měl Adam v držení Infinity gauntlet, tak něco provedl s gemy pro případ, že by o ně přišel a někdo se je později pokusil použít proti němu. Je potvrzené, že na něj nefungují Soul Gem(Drahokam Duše) a Mind Gem(Drahokam Mysli), zda-li to platí i o ostatních je nejisté, nicméně Infinity Gauntlet samotná na něj funguje. Manipulace s duší Warlock dokáže manipulovat s dušemi jiných bytostí a to i bez Soul Gemu. Dokáže pomoci této schopnosti vymýtat démony, vidí lidem do duše a dokonce jí dokáže astrálně navštívit a případně uzdravit. Také je schopen propojit svou duši s jinými bytostmi či dokonce s neživými předměty. Pokud má s někým propojenou duši, vždy pozná když je ten druhý v nebezpečí a dokáže jej kdykoliv najít ať je kdekoliv. Má spojenou duši s Dr.Strangerem. Jeho ultimátní schopnost manipulace s duší je vysátí duše, což má však jednu nevýhodu, pokud někomu vezme duši, tak jej ta duše ovlivní a navždy změní, protože ta duše bude trvale součástí jeho vlastní, nicméně tím také o něco navýší svou vlastní moc a celkovou sílu své podstaty. Duši dokázal vysát i Thanosovi. Létání Warlock dokáže létat i levitovat a to buď za použití telekineze nebo za použití kvantové magie. Zatímco v atmosféře létá rychlostí zvuku, ve vesmíru však dokázal překročit i rychlost světla. Nadlidské fyzické atributy Adam jako evolučně zdokonalený člověk je po všech fyzický směrech mnohem lepší než lidé a ještě to dokáže posilovat svou magií, což jej však stojí energii a nemůže být tedy posílený pořád. Jeho síla, odolnost, obratnost, rychlost a výdrž je dalece za hranicí lidských možností Síla Warlock je za normálních okolností schopen zvedat 4 tuny, nicméně je schopen se magií zesílit tak, že se může i ve fyzickém boji chvíli měřit se siláky jako je Thor či Thanos. Adam prokázal, že dokonce i bez štítů vydrží i velice silné útoky, je schopen snést rány od extrémně silných protivníků jako je Thanos či Thor. Odolává extrémnímu chladu a žáru, vydrží i magické či energetické výboje a výbuchy, nedělá mu problémy pobyt ve volném kosmu. Expertní bojovník Ačkoliv Warlock dává přednost spíš boji za pomocí magie a jiných jeho schopností je i skvělým bojovníkem zblízka, zdá se že intuitivně ovládá bojová umění, dokonce do té míry, že je schopen využívat tlakových bodů a útoků na nervy, díky čemuž je schopen se držet i proti fyzicky silnějším protivníkům. Inteligence Adam je nesmírně inteligentní, je také mistr stratég. To on vymyslel plán jak sebrat Thanosovi Infinity Gauchlet., něco v čem selhali i kosmické entity. Kvantová magie Adam umí používat zcela unikátní typ magie- kvantovou magii. Pomocí ní dokáže docílit celé řady efektů, co vlastně všechno s ní dokáže není známo, ale jsou to kupříkladu různé magické výboje, štíty, okouzlení, umí se pomoci ní zesilovat a mnoho dalšího. Umí pomocí ní i vytvářet nová kouzla za pochodu. Pomocí ní umí i tyto schopnosti: Manipulace s energií Warlock umí pohlcovat, přesměrovávat či vystřelovat nejrůznější druhy energií a to v úctyhodném měřítku. Jeho energetické výboje jsou dost silné na to aby poškodili i adamantium a zranily Ultrona a to dokonce i jeho v gigantické formě. Když použil moc své církve byl dokonce schopen zacelit trhlinu v realitě způsobenou Terrigenskou Bombou o které bylo řečeno, že dokáže zničit celý vesmír a sloučit dvě časové linie v jednu. Štíty Warlock je schopen vytvářet mnoho typů obraných štítů a silových polí a to dokonce dost silných na to aby vydrželi výbuch hvězdy. I jeho základní štíty dokáží bez potíží zastavit Thorovo kladivo. Manipulace s hmotou Adam má také rozsáhlé schopnosti manipulace s hmotou, umí měnit tvar, strukturu, složení jakékoliv hmoty a to v poměrně velkém měřítku a na atomární úrovni. Dokáže i přetvářet prvky na jiné či vytvořit nový. Jednou přetvořil asteroid na kovový, přičemž to byl zcela nový druh kovu. Dokázal také proměnit kulky v letu za kapky vody, zmenšovat ohromná monstra či zkamenět Thanose. konstrukty Warlock umí vytvářet energetické konstrukty s velkou odolností, či dokonce i pevné předměty z ničeho jen za použití čiré moci. může tak vytvářet např. zbraně, zbroje, zdi atd. Teleportace Adam se dokáže pomocí kvantové magie teleportovat a to i na ohromné vzdálenosti, nejspíš napříč celým vesmírem. Může sebou teleportovat i jiné bytosti a to i proti jejich vůli Výbava Kámen duší Adam byl dlouhodobě vlastníkem Soul Gemu (kámen duší), tento mocný artefakt umožňuje vlastníkovi manipulovat s dušemi. Adam si s ním vytvořil pouto díky, kterému může používat jeho schopnosti i když jej nemá u sebe a to i v případě, že jej vlastní někdo jiný. Karmická hůlka Tato hůlka je Warlockovým prodloužením a on ji dokáže kdykoliv vytvořit. Pomocí ní může zesilovat a usměrňovat veškeré své schopnosti.